High speed internet prices continue to drop, but the underlying costs of maintaining and operating the networks remain relatively high. One of the main factors in keeping the unit costs high is the high cost for the terabit Multiple protocol Label Switching (MPLS) backbone routers. Accordingly, as bandwidth requirements grow, the costs will likely grow as well.